


Stiles Knows

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [460]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/24/20: “drum, connection, north”The "wind out of the northeast" referred to in this drabble is an actual thing (according to Wikipedia.) It's northern California's counterpart to the Santa Ana winds that cause so much catastrophe in southern California. The northern version is calledel Diablobut I didn't want want any devilish references in association with Derek's feelings.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [460]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Stiles Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/24/20: “drum, connection, north”
> 
> The "wind out of the northeast" referred to in this drabble is an actual thing (according to Wikipedia.) It's northern California's counterpart to the Santa Ana winds that cause so much catastrophe in southern California. The northern version is called _el Diablo_ but I didn't want want any devilish references in association with Derek's feelings.

Sometimes Derek felt his connection to Stiles so intensely his heart started drumming in his chest.

Like the notorious wind out of the northeast that fanned the flames of wildfires, the power binding Derek to his mate felt akin to a force of nature, relentless and irresistible.

It might bring Derek to his knees, even in public places, and tears to his eyes as well.

But Stiles knew. Such times didn’t always mean a passionate session in bed. Sometimes Stiles just held Derek’s hand, firmly, and looked at him, looked _into_ him, and somehow Derek withstood the otherwise overwhelming force.


End file.
